


Fishing In The Dark

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Fishing In The Dark

_Lazy yellow moon comin’ up tonight_ _  
_ _Shinin’ through the trees_ _  
_ _Crickets are singin’ and lightning bugs_   
Are floatin’ on the breeze

 _Baby get ready_ _  
_ _Across the field where the creek_ _  
_ _Turns back by the ole stump road_ _  
_ _I’m gonna take you to a_ _  
_ _Special place that nobody knows_   
Baby get ready, ooh

 _You and me going fishing in the dark,_ _  
_ _Lying on our backs and counting the stars_ _  
_ _Where the cool grass grows_ _  
_ _Down by the river in the full moon light,_ _  
_ _We’ll be fallin’ in love in the middle of the night_   
Just movin’ slow

* * *

“Where are we going?” you asked, following your new husband through the woods with only the flashlight and moon to illuminate your path.

“You’ll see when we get there,” he replied.

You studied the bag he was carrying and noticed what was inside it for the first time. “John, are those fishing poles?”

“Yes.”

“Since when do we fish?” you asked.

He stopped and looked back at you. “It’s the last night of our honeymoon and I didn’t want to spend it in the cabin.  I wanted to do something special.  Please trust me?”

“Ok babe,” you said, resuming your walk.   The two of you could have gone anywhere for your honeymoon but for some reason you both decided you wanted to rent a cabin in Tennessee and spend the week away.  Away from hunting.  Just the two of you celebrating your marriage.

“We are here,” you heard him say as you stepped through a break in the trees and into a large field with a small fishing pond.  

He set down the bag he was carrying and spread a blanket out on the bank of the pond.  Pulling out the poles and the bait next.

You smiled at his obvious excitement and sat down next to him while he showed you how to bait your hook and cast the line.  

Catching a few small fish, you threw them back in as you talked and laughed.  When it got later into the night the fireflies came out, making it look like you were sitting among the stars. “Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?” you asked, your fishing poles forgotten as you leaned back into his open arms to watch the stars and the lights. He made an affirmative noise, his arms tight around you.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” you whispered.

“Me too my love,” he replied softly, stretching out on the blanket and gently pulling you down to lay with him.  You turned to face him, your mouth finding his in a sweet kiss before returning your gaze to the night sky.

  



End file.
